Never
by geekylittlefangirl
Summary: Cass and Nash have been best friends forever, unable to realise their feelings for each other until Cass falls madly in love with hot new boy. Add a life changing event to the equation and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1-4

~Cassia's POV~

Well hello world.

I think that is how I should start this stupid bloody dairy thing anyway, artistic don't ya think? Right where was I, oh yes okay, let's get started.

Hi I am Cassia Grace, a 17 year old high school student who is going through 'a rough patch'. Well that's what my pysco parents think anyways! It was their idea that I jot my stuff down some how. To connect with my inner-self. Complete bollocks if you ask me!

However if I am going to carry on with this crap I may as well share it with you guys, my messed-up random cybergeeks!

*A while after*

"That bloody alarm couldn't be any louder could it!" Screamed my feet. Stumbling into vision came Nash in his boxers still shouting at me to shut my phone up. "Ugh" I moaned fumbling around the sofa for it,"if we weren't best friends I definitely would have slapped you by now for your foul language!" I screamed after the kitchen. Why was everything upside down? And why was had I just seen Nash walk by me at 6 on a school morning, especially Nash just in his boxers? God what happened last night?

...

~Cassia's POV~

"I'm not going in today" I say bearly loud enough for Nash to hear." Oh yes you are Cass," he shouts back as calmly as he can." But... ooof" I mutter landing on the floor, I crawl into the kitchen to see a perfect sight.

Nash is slaving away over the stove as I dump myself on one of the breakfast-bar stools. I'm practically drooling at the sight. No! Stop it brain, Nash has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I will not mess this up by falling for him like some cliché teen romance movie. No way!

~Nash's POV~

Cassia was such a mess last night. When a guy opens his door at 3 in the morning he has some crazy fancy he will find smokin' hot models, not a histerical best friend crying so hard she can bearly speak!

So when I woke to the sound of her bloody alarm going off I knew I had to at least make her breakfast, to take her mind of things. If she can remember I mean she must have had something to drink because I know for a fact sober people do not pass out upside down on their friends couches.

"Hear eat this," I say laying the buttie in front of her. "Mmmmmm!" She moans sinking her teeth into it, "so Nash what happened last night? " She asks with her mouth still full. "Er well you came round at 3am a little tipsy and passed out on my couch," I tell her missing out the fact that she crying, its not lying is it? Its just forgetting some of the facts. "Why did I - Heya! Yeah sure. Okay yeah sure. Bye!" She says into her phone, "no headache then," I mutter.

~Cassia's POV~

I jump of the stool a run for the door screaming goodbye to Nash, I'll see him at school anyway. I stand still unable to find my car until it comes flying round the corner with pollyanna behind the wheel. Baaad idea! "Jump in bitch we cant be late on the last day. Also I want ALL the details you little slut" she screeches out of the window. I open the passenger door giving her a quizzical look, "oh you no exactly what I mean," she says winking at me...

...

~Cassia's POV~

"Cass? Cassia?!" I turn my had without my body leaving his direction. "Are you even listening to me?" A very annoyed Pollyanna moans, "erm... yeah, yeah... yeah sure," my head already turninv back to gaze at him once more.

"Good morning class, settle down now. Please. I would like to introduce our new student Cameron to you all..." Sir tells us all but I zone out. God he's gorgeous just "phwoar!" I say a little too loudly. "Shit!" I whisper turning tomato while burying my head in the textbook on my desk. Well I may aswell just try to avoid him now, he probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker type of girl.

As the bell screams I pack up as quickly as I can without making eye contact with anyone. A dark shadow falls over my desk as I look up to find Cameron looming over me.

~Cameron's POV~

"Have a good day and Cam?" "Yes mom?" "try and make friends please?" I nod swiftly as I set off. I was worried about starting a new school in a new state but honestly when you move around so much you get used to it.

During the last week of summer mom decided I needed to go to an actual school to socialise. This ment I had to enroll and have a tour but I mean that wasn't so bad at least I will know my way around.

I'm stood in an open doorway with 20 or so confussed teens eyeing me up and down and that's when I spotted her. The brunette on the front row in the pink glasses staring at me, clearly ignoring her friend trying to talk to her. So beautiful. I completely ignore sir as he introduces me instead I take my mind off her innocent gaze while scoping out the rest of the class. "Phwoar!" I hear someone say. As everyone starts giggling I see her, tomato red, bury her head into a textbook...

...

~Cameron's POV~

"Hey I'm Cameron?" I said asking her for her name at the same time. "Well are you sure because you don't sound it!" She replies, the pink flooding back into her cheeks. "Yeah sorry I'm Cameron and you are?" I ask this time, "Cassia. Im sorry I can't be late!" She shouts back running after the dirty blonde she was with. "I'll see you later then..."

*After lunch*

~Cassia's POV~

I shut my locker and try and shuffle down to class. Over the crowd of students and my pile of books I am momentarily blind. Until im on the floor.

I grab the extended hand. I scrambled to my feet. Before I could thank Cameron for helping me up Nash pounces on him! Both boys rolling around on the floor before being dragged apart. I took this moment to look around the huge crowd that had gathered behind me. I didn't realise the affect the fight had had on me until I catch a glimpse of my tear stained face.

~Nash's POV ~

" I don't know why I did it. " Honestly there was some truth behind this. I don't know what cane over me. It can't be jealousy. I mean I dont like her like that, forgoodnesssake we have know each other since diapers! Something just snapped when I saw the way they looked at each other. A look that unless I do something now, I will lose any chance with her forever. " So Mr Grier, did you listen to all off that? " Sir asks me, snapping me back into reality. " Huh? " I say. " Both you and Mr Dallas here have three week detention, for disruptive and abusive behaviour. Is that clear boys? " We both nod simultaneously while heading for the door.

~ Cassia's POV ~

Last period ended 40 minuets ago. Ugh! I thought I would do the decent thing by waiting behind for them but no they decide that they need forever to be let out. I let out a sigh as the door opens. Cameron shuffles out first flashing me a small smile before taking off.

Nash on the other hand can't get away that easily. When Nash arose from the doorway I pull him around the corner in front of the lockers. "Why the hell did you do that?" I scream at him, giving him a look of disgust. No words as he lightly pushes me against my locker, planting just the tip of his lips against my own. I lean in to explore the possibility further as he crashes into me with such passion. But before I can pull him closer he pulls away from me. "I had to do that. At least once." He says as he walks away down the empty hallway...


	2. Chapter 5-7

~Cassia's POV~

As I step through the front door I'm greeted with zack running into me. "Sorry Cass! I thought you were leah." He say breathless. "No why? Also why are you so out of breath you only ran down the stairs!" I say mocking him. "Leah coming to spend the week over, before I go back to boarding school." He tells me catching his breath back. Oh yeah that was right. Zach's boarding school wont go back until next week so he will try and well 'see' Leah as much as he can. Him and Leah are what you can call a perfect couple. Although they dont see each other as much as regular couples due to Zach's scholarship, but you just have to be in the same room as them to see how in love they are.  
>"Zach there's someone at the door!" I scream from the couch. He slides past thing lounge door right into the front door. "Ooof." He moans.<p>

"Erm Cass?" He asks. "Yeah?" I say sitting up interested. "It's a boy... And I'm certain that he's not here to see me." He tells me as I follow him to the open doorway...  
>~Cameron's POV~ "Er hi Cassia. I was just erm... wondering if you would like to erm go for... a walk?" I ask her stuttering my way through it, making a complete fool of myself as I go. "Yeah sure Cam!" She says pushing the tall lad back through the door with a huge grin on her face. I smile as she links up my arm biting her lip as if asking for permission. I link back with her as we stroll towards the beach...<p>

~Cassia's POV~

I look out over the crashing waves. I lean my head on Cameron's shoulder as a laugh at what he says. "You know when I moved here I didnt think this town would that great. Until I met you." He tells me so sweetly, "so what's the deal with you and the puncher?" Cameron asks me so suddenly, causing me to turn to him. "Nothing I've know Nash my whole life life. He's nothing but a friend." I tell him lowering my voice, thinking about the kiss. "Good I can do this then..." There was no way to process his words before his lips were upon mine.

Small, tender kisses making me crave for more. I thread my fingers into his hair as one of his hands gently pushes my head towards him, making the kiss more passionate. His other hand wraps around my waist pulling me onto his knee as his tongue dives into my mouth. As his tongue explores new territory his hand caresses my face. As the passion intensifies i pull away, breathlessly I look around the beach then back at his confused expression. "Tut tut tut cammy!" I tease as I shuffle back next to him, "This is a public place!" He stands in front of me and picks me up and plants a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Why are we still here then princess..."

~Cassia's POV~

'Princess,' I liked that. Just yesterday Cameron was the new guy but now, he's in my head, and in me. It all happened so fast, just a kiss and cuddle and now the bed feels like we're on a boat. My god does it feel good. To be honest I've never known what it feels like to put something so big in my mouth (not that I'd know the average size). I'm new to this, the whole put the plug in thing, but what if I'm no good, what if he isn't enjoying it? For now though, I'm going to live in the moment and let him fill me with his love.

~Cameron's POV~

I'll admit it's not the first time I've done this but it's the only time it's meant anything to me. She's just so different, so...perfect. I know she's a virgin but she's a natural, the way she slides her hands up and down my body and a quick flick of her hair. I want it so bad. "Cammy," she whispered. "Yeah baby," I replied.  
>And that was it, we carried on in silence, well, except for the moans now and then. You know what, I think I love her...<p> 


	3. Chapter 8-9

~Cassia's POV~

I woke blinded by the light coming up, through the unclosed blinds. I sat slowly. Taking in the room. This isn't my room I think to myself before I spot Cam. Lay on the floor. "Cammy wake up," I whisper, leaning over to shake him slightly. "Hmmmm!" He hums, his eyes fluttering open, adjust to the light. "Oh good morning gorgeous! Now isn't this something to wake up to!" The smirk slowly creeping into his face. I glance down at my own body met with a reflection of my bare chest. Instantly I flood rose red as I pull his duvet to cover me up. "Awwww sweetheart I was enjoying that," Cam says teasing me. "Oh shut up you!" I tell him pulling one of his tops over my head and staring for the bathroom, clothes in hand. "Where are you going beautiful? You shouldn't be shy with me of all people," he tells me sweetly. So I stay and we dress quicky. We head downstairs to breakfast. "So what shal it be my lady?" I laugh as he bows before me so I join in. "Hmmmm now I am unsure peasant. Suprise me!" I mock. "Your wish is my command." He says turning to face the fridge. I leave him in the kitchen. As I sit down on the couch, I check my phone. Shocked, I read through the 3 text messages that were accompanied by Nash's 7 missed calls. (N= Nash. C= Cass)

N- Cass where are you? I called round cos mom invited you for dinner to celebrate hayes' birthday.

N- Zach said you'd gone out Cassia are you okay? Why aren't you home yet? Can you please pick up the phone im worried.

N- Cassia pick up the fucking phone now! Im being serious. Where the fucking hell are you?

C- sorry nash im out at a friends im fine. Ill call round later.

As I clicked send Cam came through the door with two bowls of cereal. "Voile my fair maden! A feast fit for Kings!" He exclaimed making me laugh. Once we had finished we left our bowls in the kitchen and set off out the door.

~Cameron's POV~

"so where to then?" I asked her. "Hmmmm up to you handsome," she said back softly, smiling. I smiled back and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind me as I ran through the street. As we reached the edge of the forest, well I say forest I really mean a large woody area with a pretty lake in the middle, we were both panting. I slowly guided her to a tree and told her to sit underneath and cover her eyes. She did so as I texted matt .

~Cassia's POV~

As my head rested upon the tree trunk behind I listened to the water rippling in the breeze. I imagine the beautiful scenery and wonder why cammy brought me here.

*an hour later*

I must have dozed of with the calm sound. My senses wake to hushed voices and cam gently shaking my arm to. "Hi there, sleeping beauty." He teases shuffling back, allowing me to adjust to the light and to see those around. Beautiful. Everything just... just beautiful. Fairy lights everywhere, in the trees, on the floor and a huge picnic! I stand up and spin on my heel, taking it all in. When I pivot back towards the lake I see cameron. He's stood on the edge of the lake with a bunch of ballerina pink roses. When I reach him hes looks right into my eyes and takes me by the hands, "Cass I know this comes a little late and technically already true but... sweetheart I love you. Yes I love you so will you do me the pleasure..." he says so softly it couldnt even be classed as a whisper. He gets down on one knee, "of becoming my girlfriend?" I burst into laughter as the tendion was practiacally eating away at me. "Yes of course I will!" I say excitement flowing from me. I bring his lips, my boyfriend's lips, close to mine gently. A wolf whistle pierces through the trees distroying the moment. I spin to be greeted by the hushed voices. Pollyanna, Matt, Liam, Hayes and Jack all crash through the trees right into us. Over the top of the giddy faces I see one not full of anger or pleasure but one of disappointment. Tears forming in his eyes as he turns to walk away. Nash.


	4. Chapter 10

~ Nash's POV~

Running through the trees, not caring where I'm going or if I'm going to fall. "I've lost her. I've lost her. I've lost her." I repeatedly growl to myself. Ugh! She is his now. His. "Nash wait! Stop please!" She screams after me but she has fallen to far behind me to catch up. At least she cares enough to follow me, I think to myself. I stop when I come to the edge of a kids playground. I dont stop for breath. I climb into the castle climbing frame at the other end of the park, panting. She tumbles through the last of the surrounding trees and stops gasping for air. Still managing to look drop dead gorgeous as she does. I peep through the wood, watching her limp around the park obviously looking for me. Giving up she drops onto a bench and instantly bursts into tears, her slender shoulders softly heaving up and down.

~Cassia's POV~

I can't win can I? I have known Nash all my life. Yes he has never been best friends with my past boyfriends but he has never fallen out with me over it. It's not fair! I slump down on the closest bench, unable to stop myself I start crying thinking I have lost my best friend. Until someone sits down next to me, pulling me in close.


End file.
